


I Guess Peter Pan Was Right

by willowbot2000



Category: Irondad and Spiderson - Fandom
Genre: Angst, I Guess Peter Pan Was Right, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Song fic, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000
Summary: Peter Parker decides his life was a waist of timeSong Fic: I Guess Peter Pan was RightIt is rushed.  Like really rushed.  I'm sorry if it is too bad.The song I use belong's to Anson Seabra
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 18





	I Guess Peter Pan Was Right

Peter sat at the edge of the building his legs dangling off. Peter hated his life. He felt like there was no more hope. He remembered his parents telling him the story of Peter Pan.

_I guess Peter Pan was right_

Peter wished he could be Peter Pan, he would be free. He wished he didn't have to deal with everything. The stress will be gone. Nobody would care. He was a burden to everyone. He wasn't even going to be able to get through school. His grades were dropping, again.

_Growing up's a waist of time_

Peter stared off to the distance. Maybe he could just run and never return. He would still be alive and he wouldn't deal with all this stuff. He dropped his head in dispare. There was no way of getting away.

_So I think I'll fly away_

Maybe tomorrow could be better. He told himself. Only for his eyes to fill with tears. Ben had always told him that. He told him that he always had a better day ahead. But how are you supposed to feel happy if all your life is, is misery?

_Set a course for brighter days_

Peter looked up at the sky. How long has he been here? The stars are now out. He found the second star. It was shining brighter than any of the others. It was beautiful. If only he could be a star. Look down at the world, not live in misery.

_Find the second star I'm soaring_

Peter watched the stars for a while. He decided to close his eyes for a minute He must have fallen asleep, because the stars were gone. The sun was just lifting over the buildings.

_Then straight on to the morning_

Peter watching the sun rise, not noticing that another hero was sitting next to him. "So, you enjoy watching the sunrise? Or were you doing something else?" His mentor, Tony said. Peter nearly jumped. "I'm just watching."

_I know that I'll be fine_

The silence increased. Peter remembered when him and Ben would sit on the roof and watch the sun rise. Tony reminded him of his uncle. He wished his uncle was back. Maybe things would be better. But he had Tony. He turned to look at Tony. He could imagine losing him. Peter let out a sob without realising. Tony turned to look at him with so much worry. Peter nearly jumped into Tony's arms. Tony held Peter close to his chest. "You're alright, you're gonna be okay. I'll make sure of it." Tony whispered.

_Cause I know Peter Pan was right_


End file.
